Older Sister, repost
by pinkcat4569
Summary: This is the same story as before, but checked for spelling and grammar. Summary: Jess' older sister visits, and unfortunately, she drives Jess crazy. To make matters worse, she takes a liking to Becker.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Older Sister

AUTHOR: by Pinkcat4569

RATING: T for bad language, and adult situations

SPOILERS: for series 4 maybe 5

DESCRIPTION: Jess is not quite ready yet for Becker her older sister. This is pre-ship; they are not a couple (yet)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the show Primeval. I'm just borrowing them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for hurricanepixie - Just Kiss Her Already: A Jess/Becker Drabble Tag. taraljc wrote: Jess' sister comes to stay with her, and Jess is not quite ready yet for Becker to meet any of her family. Especially her older sister.

New Note: Same story, re-edited and fixed for grammar and spelling.

Chapter One

"So," said Becker, "Tomorrow's the big day, two Parker women in one country, yikes."

Jess Parker smiled at the oh, so gorgeous captain with the playful grin. "I know, it only happens every few years, just like when the planets align," she said with a chuckle.

"How long do we have to muddle along without you?"

"Only two days," said Jess. "She's coming in today and leaving Monday. Lester insisted I take tomorrow and Friday off. Between you and me, I didn't want those two days. Life is easier if I see Bethany as little as possible."

"Jessica, don't you play well with your sister?"

"Stop it, please. I know you're only teasing, and you don't mean to patronize me, but I'm in for days of it, and Bethany means it."

Becker looked concerned. "Is it that bad?" Becker drug a seat over to her, and sat down beside her, in front of the ADD.

Jess sighed. "No. I love her, I really do. It's just...she's older than me, prettier than me, more confident, she's the toast of Parisian social life, her job is so important..." Jess was rudely cut off by Becker.

He laughed, loud and boisterous. He was actually crying, he laughed so hard. Jess looked at him, like she was going to cry. Becker never laughed at her, never.

"I'm sorry," he said, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't turn away from him, "I'm not laughing at you I swear. You direct a team, sometimes several teams, on a daily basis while they are hunting down dangerous, prehistoric or future creatures, and _her_ job is important? How many people has she saved? Because I've lost count how many times you've saved me."

Jess smiled.

"Don't let her play with your head Jess. You are confident; no one handles your job better. She's older than you? Who cares? And I promise you, there is no way on this earth, past or future, that she is in any way prettier than you."

She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, honestly," she said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "I may need a few emergency pep talks from you over the next few days."

"Anytime," he said with that charming grin. "In fact, why don't I take you and your sister out for dinner tomorrow?"

"NO! I'm sorry, and it's nothing about you, honestly. It's her. I don't want you anywhere near her. She has a way of grabbing onto my friends, especially the male ones."

"She steals your boyfriends?"

"No, I haven't had many, anyway, but I guess she'd turn them into her boyfriends before I had a chance. I know this sounds dreadful and immature, but if you and she...got together...I think it would kill me."

Becker was struck by this statement. It was slightly forward of her, but she didn't blush. She sounded sad and scared; scared she would lose her best friend. He was touched that she thought so highly of him.

Jess continued. "I know I sound awful. I have no right to mess in your private lives, but...she's like a siren, she has some magical power, turns everyone to her control."

"I could stuff cotton in my ears." Becker said. "Order the whole ARC staff to do it to."

Jess grinned. She was being silly, but Becker didn't patronize or belittle her.

"Ok. I guess I could use some support, so dinner tomorrow night would be nice," she said returning her attention to the ADD.

"Good," said Becker, returning the borrowed chair, and leaving to go to the armory, with one last look at his Miss Parker.

Several hours later, Jess braced herself as her sister looked over Jess' apartment.

"So, this is your new flat?" asked Bethany Parker. She was beautiful, but she resembled her sister a lot, apparently more than Bethany thought she did. She was taller, but by about an inch. She was older, but didn't really look it. They were only 3 years apart anyway. She had the same auburn brown hair that Jess had, but she wore hers short and curled under, coming just below her jaw line. She wore lots of makeup, manicured nails, and huge, gaudy earrings.

Despite the earrings she was immaculately dressed. She did work for a Parisian designer after all. She knew fashion, and it reflected in her appearance.

"You're in my room, with me, if that's ok. If not, I'll take the couch."

"Really, Jessie. This is your flat, right? So why on earth did you take flat mates in? If you couldn't afford the rent, you should have just taken a smaller flat."

Jess counted to ten. "I can afford the rent perfectly Beth. I just wanted to help out some people in need."

"I really wish you wouldn't be such a push-over Jess. I mean, you let people take such advantage of you. Who are they, anyway, starving artists?"

"No, they work with me. Abby is a professional animal behaviorist, and Connor, well, he does a little bit of everything. He's a genius."

Bethany wrinkled up her nose. "A vet and a nerd, perfect."

After moaning about her flat mates, Bethany announced she was famished. Jess decided to walk down to the corner shop and grab some sandwiches and tea. Bethany insisted on coming with her. That is when Jess' quiet evening stroll changed.

"London sure is smoggy," observed Bethany. Jess said nothing.

Bethany, however, was just getting started.

"How do you stand the noise?"

"I thought you said you lived in a nice area, Jessie, but it's so rundown."

"How much for a sandwich? We could have made one this small at your place for a lot less. You really should be more careful with your money Jessie."

"Oh, I remember tea tasting better, but then my taste buds have evolved. It has to be the top-notch Parisian cuisine and fine wines."

Jess was too tired to complain about Bethany's complaining. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on happy thoughts: shoes, chocolate, fuzzy bunnies, more shoes, and more chocolate, but one image kept popping in her mind and driving all the bad thoughts away.

Becker.

At least Bethany was one of the only people in the world who didn't make some comment: teasing or in shock, about her wardrobe and her shoes. The Parker girls had similar taste in fashion, though perhaps Jess was a bit more colorful and youthful in her choices.

Bethany was dressed for travel in brown Capri's, and an orange top accentuated with a western-style necklace. When Jess picked her up, she had a long-sleeve, light brown jacket slung over her shoulder, that she now wore due to the nippy evening air. The outfit was finished with flats in a coordinating orange color. Jess told her she looked stylish, and frankly, successful.

Bethany's reply: "But of course, Jessie. Did you expect anything else?"

After sandwiches, tea, and a depressing evening of Bethany's reviews of the 'dreadful British TV programming.' Jess was knackered, and she knew Bethany was too, despite her assurances that she could 'take jet setting with the best of the social classes.'

Jess quickly made up the sofa bed, and hugged her sister good night. Bethany, despite all the belittling and complaining gave her sister a sweet hug and even a goodnight kiss with a kind, "goodnight Jessie."

Jess was confused, like always when she was with Beth. She was a definite snob, intent on letting Jess see her disproval, of well, everything, and yet there were those tiny, unguarded moments of genuine affection and love.

Or maybe she was just a sadistic bitch playing with Jess' head.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

New Note: Same story, re-edited and fixed for grammar and spelling.

Chapter Two, Older Sister

Jess took deep breaths. It had been a long first day with Bethany. How she wished she had gone into work. She had decided that she was going in tomorrow, no matter what Lester said. He was, after all, only the boss. Apparently, he knew nothing about sisters. Jess was about to strangle hers.

They ate breakfast, at Jess' favorite little café.

"How's yours?" asked Jess, as she ate.

"Oh, fine," said Bethany.

She didn't sound fine. Jess waited for more.

Sure enough, Bethany wasn't through with her critique. "It's adequate for a little peasant breakfast, but don't forget I've been spoiled with French croissants, fine cheeses, and their excellent coffee."

Jess rolled her eyes, but then realized the owner was standing just behind their table. Jess was mortified, but the owner simply patted her on the shoulder and mouthed the words, 'good luck.' Jess had to chuckle.

Shopping fared better. Until Bethany ruined it. Jess was happily humming her way to the checkout when Beth took the clothes right out of her hands, insisting they were more to Bethany's complexion, age, and height than to Jess'. She actually bought them herself. Jess was about to cause a scene when she saw a salesgirl drop her mouth open and shake her head sympathetically at Jess. This little act of justification calmed Jess. She was right in thinking that Bethany was unbelievable.

Jess had more things planned, but gave up after the shopping fiasco. For the first time in years, Jess returned home without one pair of new shoes. She wasn't about to let Bethany steal cute shoes from her as well.

Jess spent the afternoon on her computer, working through some programs she had been designing in her spare time. As she typed, she grinned evilly, one thing that always drove Bethany away was Jess on the computer. It wasn't Jess' fault that she was practically a cyborg. It came naturally. Bethany hated computers, and Jess knew part of the reason was that she, her little, kid sister excelled in them.

Jess lost track of time. Her mobile rang, and she finally looked at the clock. She swore. It was about time for Becker to leave the ARC. That was probably him on the mobile. She ran to fetch it.

"Jess' phone," said Bethany.

Jess cursed. 'Please, don't let it be him. Please, please,' she whispered. Jess saw Beth's eyes widen and her mouth morph into a devilish grin. 'She just heard that sexy, smooth baritone of his,' moaned Jess to herself.

Finally, she wrestled the phone away.

"Hi," she said into the mobile.

"Hi, Jess, is everything ok?"

He was just such an angel, a gorgeous, well-toned angel. "Of course," she said, smiling at her sister. Then she turned away, and whispered, "Help me."

Becker laughed. "Help's on the way. I got held up here, but I sent reinforcements to you. Abby and Connor are on the way. I filled them in, briefly, nothing too personal, I promise. Abby has a brother, and she commiserates. I'll be over soon as I can."

"Is everything all right?" asked Jess. Beth was in the room, so Jess carefully asked, "There isn't a ...bright, shiny you-know-what, is there?"

Becker laughed. "No, just had some new recruits accidentally stun each other with EMDs. I have to stay until the knuckleheads wake up. Won't be long, promise."

"Thanks, Becker. I really appreciate everything. I do," she said.

"I know, and it's no problem, Jess. I love helping you." There was a short pause, and then Becker said, "See you soon."

Jess smiled into the phone, said, "See you soon," and hung up.

Bethany's face was excited and...hungry. "Who...does that...sexy...voice belong to? And when can I meet him? He sounds...tasty."

Jess really fought to stay calm. "His name is Becker and he is the head of security where I work." Jess got a sudden jolt of courage. "We're really close, Beth, really. Please, don't...get carried away."

Bethany looked like Jess had slapped her. "What are you talking about?"

"I...like...him," Jess said simply. She had no idea what Beth's reaction would be.

Her reaction was to laugh in Jess' face. "Jessie has another one of her famous crushes going. Ah, how sweet. I promise I'll be the dutiful, chatty sister I always am, and I'll handle things for my geeky little sis."

Jess stared. She wasn't 12 or 14 anymore. Was Bethany oblivious to Jess' true feelings, or was she a mean cow, simply not caring?

"I don't need your help," said Jess following Beth into her bedroom. "It's not a stupid crush, Bethany. I'm serious. I, I like him, please, just...back off."

Bethany laughed again. "That's cute," she said, patting Jess's head. "I'm sure the security man thinks it's cute too. I am surprised, at his voice. He didn't sound like a geeky, overweight security guard. I'm sure he's wonderful, though, perfect for my little Jessie."

Jess winced. So, Bethany had decided she knew the type of man Jess' would be attracted to. Becker, in her mind, was stocky, short, and geeky and probably wore glasses. Every stereotype Jess herself had encountered over the years. Now, Jess really didn't want her to meet Becker. When she did, Bethany would be all over him.

About ten minutes later, Connor and Abby arrived home. Bethany was kind to them; none of her earlier 'starving artists' comments came out.

After the introductions, Abby handed her a shopping bag, and said, "Becker thought you might need these."

Jess opened the bag, "Oh, he is so sweet," she said, rifling through the many chocolate bars in the bag. Of course, this only fueled Bethany's assumption that Becker was fat and lazy. Jess wasn't fat or lazy and she was the one who ate mountains of chocolate. Sometimes her sister could be so dumb.

Abby smiled. "I thought we might all need this," she said, producing a bottle of wine.

Jess smiled. She had the best friends.

Connor came out with a plate of cheese and crackers, to tide them over till Becker got free. Jess watched with amusement as Beth checked Connor out as he bent over the coffee table. Bethany grinned and kept admiring the scientist's form. Abby 'accidentally' poked her in the arm.

"Sorry," she said, with a grin at Jess. Jess than helped her friend out by chatting about the upcoming wedding. Then, to make sure Bethany got the message, she asked Abby to demonstrate some of her kick-boxing. Jess couldn't send her sister back to Paris in pieces, after all, and if anyone could take Bethany Parker apart, it would be Abby Maitland-soon-to-be-Temple.

"Thanks," said Abby, after her little demonstration.

"She isn't really that bad. I mean, she's never actually taken someone's man."

"She never stole any boyfriends? I thought you said she had."

"No, not like that. I didn't date that much when she was home. I was in college classes at age 15, so no one was interested in me. Maybe my friends, the ones I had, preferred her because I was 'odd.' They probably did have more in common with her, than little 'egghead' Jessie. Once she left I did make friends and had boyfriends. I just blamed her, but it may have been a coincidence: her leaving at the same time that I simply grew up."

Abby smiled affectionately at her friend, "You're too good. You know that? You may be younger, but you act so much more mature than she does."

Small talk was awkward. None of the ARC crew could talk about work, and when Bethany talked about her work, Abby got this sick look on her face. She wasn't that into fashion, and hearing Bethany describe 'dressing the world' like she was curing hunger or saving humankind from anomalies, made Abby sick. Eventually, the knock on the door came. Jess jumped up to run to the door. Bethany, who had also jumped up, was held back by Abby glaring at her. Bethany sat back down.

"Hi," said Jess, greeting Becker.

As he always did when he saw Jess, Becker took in her appearance. He hadn't seen her for nearly 48 hours, and it surprised him how much he'd missed her. She looked as beautiful as always. Today she wore a green and white shirt dress. Her hair was pulled back with a yellow hair band, she wore green dangle earrings, and a blue bracelet, and topping it all off, she had heels in bright yellow. She looked fresh, spring like, and adorable.

"You look very pretty today Jess." She smiled and blushed a little. "We barely made it through today without you," he said, then he leaned up, kissed her cheek and whispered; "It's going to be OK."

God she loved this man. Jess nodded, smiled, and took his hand. They walked toward Bethany, who had her back to them.

"Oh, hey, Becker, mate," said Connor.

"Have some wine," said Abby.

Becker took the glass, and smiled.

Jess cleared her throat, "Beth, I'd like you to meet my very good friend, Becker. Becker, this is my sister, Bethany."

Bethany turned around, her best fake smile ready. As she laid eyes on the captain, she nearly dropped her wine glass. Jess watched Beth's eyes grow huge, then run up and down Becker's body. She could practically see Bethany's drool.

"Nice to meet you, Bethany," said Becker, cool, calm, and in control, as always. He held out his hand.

"N-nice to meet you too, Mr. Becker," said Bethany, less cool, hardly calm, and obviously not in control. She did manage to shake his hand, though.

Connor snickered, and mouthed the word, 'Mr.'

"It's just Becker," corrected the captain.

"No first name?" asked Bethany.

"Not that any of us know," said Connor. "We think Jess knows but won't tell us."

"It's none of your business, Temple. See, I know your first name, and hardly use it," he said with a smirk. Connor held up his hands in defeat.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Abby.

Bethany took advantage of this to excuse herself and her sister.

"He's gorgeous!" said Bethany in a loud whisper, once they were inside Jess' room.

"Didn't I mention that?" asked Jess innocently.

"No, you did not," hissed Beth. "Oh, my god. I can't believe this." She was panicking, rummaging in her suitcase and throwing clothes around. "Nothing is good enough," she moaned. She looked down at her clothes, and nearly cried. "I can't believe you let me meet that...that god wearing this!"

Jess stood still, incredulous at her sister's behavior. "He doesn't care what you're wearing Beth. You're acting...well, silly."

Bethany didn't seem to hear. She kept trying on clothes, attempting to find a perfect outfit. Finally, Jess left her alone. Jess and Becker sat on the sofa with Connor and Abby. They waited on Bethany who took forever in the bedroom.

"I'm starving," said Jess. "I'm so sorry."

Becker just smiled.

"Why are we waiting?" asked Connor. "Let's eat, Abby."

"We were being supportive of Jess." Abby smiled, for a second, and then whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry," and her flat mates disappeared.

Becker turned to Jess. "We could order takeaway."

"She'd kill us. She isn't dressing to eat in." They waited a bit longer, and then Jess said, "I don't care. I'm getting a takeaway menu."

Just as Jess got to her feet, Bethany came out of the bedroom. "Ready," she said. "So, where are we going?"

Jess' mouth dropped open. Bethany was wearing _Jess'_ silver, zebra-striped mini skirt, which looked even shorter on her and a turquoise, sleeveless top, that when Bethany turned around was nearly backless. She clutched a shiny black leather jacket and wore black stilettos, _Jess'_favorite black stilettos.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Only the skirt and shoes are yours."

"Uh, ah, uh..." Jess was speechless.

"Very articulate, Jessie."

"Come on," said Becker. "We'll all feel better after we eat."

Bethany latched onto Becker's arm and tried to pull him away, but he wrenched backwards, and caught Jess with his other arm.

Dinner, the whole evening, actually, was like that. At the restaurant, Bethany pushed Jess in the booth first, and then climbed in, so she would be between Jess and Becker. Becker merely smiled, and walked around to the other side, scooting Jess over. The result was not only was Bethany not beside Becker, but Jess was practically on his lap. Bethany sighed and moved over so they could have more room. Jess looked up at Becker like he was her white knight.

After dinner, Bethany suggested a walk along the Thames. Bethany grabbed Becker and tried walking off, but he stood still until Jess caught up, and then he linked his arm around her waist so Bethany couldn't leave her behind again.

Then Bethany tried to steer the conversation away from Jess, but Becker calmly pulled Jess back in.

When they came home, Jess suggested cake and coffee. Becker walked briskly into the kitchen to help Jess dish it up. Bethany managed to sit next to Becker at the table, but Becker paid ample attention to Jess anyway. After dessert, Bethany tried to get Jess stuck in the kitchen, but Abby took over cleaning the coffee cups, and literally pushed Jess out into the living room, right into Becker's arms. He had been coming to help Jess.

"Sorry," she said, laughing as he caught her.

"That's alright, I really don't mind. There are far worse things than an arm full of Jessica Parker." Jess broke into giggles, and Becker smirked. "It's good to see an honest laugh from you," he said.

Neither one of them moved. They just stood entwined, smiling.

Bethany sat on the sofa, watching her sister and her 'friend.' Jess had said that they were close, but Bethany saw clearly what was happening. There was no way this gorgeous, charismatic man could be interested in shy, awkward, geeky Jessie. It was clear, to Bethany, that Becker was being polite, and that Jessie had no clue. She honestly believed she had a chance with this man. Well, Bethany would not let her kid sister be humiliated, and have her heart broken.

Bethany had to save Jessie from herself, and if that meant showing Jessie that he had no real interest in her by dating him herself, well, so be it. Anything for Jessie. It was sheer luck that he happened to be very handsome.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Older Sister, re-post

Friday was uneventful. Jess surprised Lester by coming in to work. As she expected, he groaned and bellowed, but gave in.

There were no anomalies. Abby and Jess planned to go clubbing that night, inviting Matt and Emily. Jess called Bethany from the ARC. She didn't really want to, but she decided she had to invite her sister along. Bethany was excited.

They all showed up at different times at the club, but to Bethany's dismay, there was no Becker. Jess was texting him on the phone. She knew he hated clubs, but that he would go for her sake.

He was late.

Abby and Connor were dancing away, as were Matt and Emily. There was something weird about those two, thought Bethany. Neither of them seemed to fit. She seemed repressed, proper, even genteel. He seemed simply to not belong. He was handsome too, but something about him and Emily made Bethany uncomfortable.

Jess was dancing. She was shaking, twirling, and gyrating in total confidence. She even had the attention of quite a few men- fit men. When had this shy flower blossomed?

Suddenly, an arm went around Jess' waist and Bethany felt a sudden surge of protectiveness. She was about to march over and defend her sister, when Jess spun around, and Bethany saw who had Jess in his arms.

It was Becker. The two of them smiled and danced. Their co-workers coming over to them. Bethany watched the little group enjoying themselves.

For the first time in her life, Bethany was the odd person out.

Saturday came, and Bethany slept in. Jess was a little worried. Bethany seemed quiet last evening after the club. She went to 'her' room, and stayed there the rest of the night. Abby suggested it was jetlag catching up. Jess hadn't let Bethany have a breather, it had been one planned thing after another. Jess hoped she was tired and not ill.

Bethany was in a mood. She'd never been so jealous of her sister in all her life. Bethany knew very little about Jess' life, and she did not like being out of the loop. Bethany was the popular one, the 'in' one. How had things turned out so differently?

She heard Jess say she was heading to the shops and that she may be gone a while. Bethany smiled. She had a devious plan. First, she dropped down to the little corner shop and bought some pastries, beer, and tea. She then went to the kitchen and whipped up a surprise for Becker. Then she called him.

"Hey, its Bethany. Jess asked me to call you and invite you over for a proper noon tea. What do you say?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can I talk to Jess?" asked Becker.

"Oh, she's busy making yummy stuff for the tea. So we'll see you in about an hour?"

"Sure."

"Fantabulous!"

Becker arrived at Jess' flat.

Bethany answered. "Come on in," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in. She dragged him to the kitchen table all set up for tea.

Not seeing Jess in the kitchen, he called for her. "Jess!" He looked at Bethany, confused.

She smiled, and pushed him into a seat. "We have pecan tarts, yummy cucumber sandwiches, and for you, beer brownies."

Becker was still looking around for Jess, but that last item caught his interest. "Beer brownies?"

Bethany smiled. "Yes, I discovered the recipe on a photo shoot in Germany. Try it," she said, plopping one in his mouth.

"Mmm," said Becker. "That is good. They're still warm."

Bethany smiled. She poured two cups of tea, and started serving up food on two plates.

Unfortunately for Bethany, Becker could count. "Tea service for two."

"What?" asked Bethany, her mind on being a hostess.

"Bethany, where's Jess?"

"Here, let me help you off with your jacket," Bethany began pulling at the leather coat, running her hands on his chest.

Becker jumped up like he was on fire. "OK! Jess isn't here, is she?"

Bethany smiled, seductively, "You caught me. I just wanted a chance to get to know you, alone."

"No offense, Bethany, but no," he said, heading for the door.

"Why? You're gorgeous, I'm gorgeous, let's have a little gorgeous fun," she said, and she jumped onto him, kissing his mouth.

He pushed her off, a little too hard, and she fell to the floor, on her backside.

"How could you do this to your sister!" he yelled.

"Do what? Cheat on her with her ...friend. You two aren't dating, are you? How long have you known each other, a year, a year and a half? Neither one of you have made a move, either you're both incredibly socially awkward, or there just isn't anything there. So, I'd say you're fair game."

Becker didn't say anything right away. "It's...complicated, and none of your business. I do know that we're close enough that sneaking around behind her back would hurt her. Jess is the last person I'd ever hurt. Goodbye, Bethany."

He walked out the front door.

Jess came home from shopping to find Bethany laying on the couch in sweats.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked a cross Bethany.

"You never dress...schleppy, unless you're really upset." Jess put the shopping down, and sat next to her sister. "Come on, tell me," she said sweetly.

Bethany looked at Jess. Jess' face had concern, and traces of the ever-present cheerful smile that was so Jess. Bethany looked at her, and felt anger. Anger that her little sister had the loyalty and devotion of a man like Becker, while she, older, wiser, more beautiful, had no one. "You're so naive."

"What?" asked Jess, startled. "I've been gone all morning, so why does this mood," and she gestured to Bethany, "have anything to do with me?"

"Because you're so happy all the damn time. Everybody is good in your opinion. Nobody would ever do sweet little Jess wrong. Everyone loves Jess. Jess is perfect: sweet, happy, innocent, and so stinking smart."

Jess looked confused. "Beth, what on earth is wrong?" she asked, taking her sister's hand.

That's when Bethany lost it. Years of resentment toward her genius little sister exploded, causing Bethany to do something she knew wrong. "I'll tell you what's wrong!" she yelled. "Your oh, so perfect _friend_ came over here, and he...he..."

Bethany hesitated. It wasn't too late. She could stop, and not do this thing that would probably leave Jess heartbroken. "He came on to me. That's right Jess, he tried to kiss me, and more. I guess he is just interested in you as a friend."

Jess sat on the couch, stunned.

Bethany, however, had an evil, triumphant look on her face. "Aren't you going to say anything, Jessie?"

Jess looked at her sister. As if in a trance, Jess got up, grabbed her purse, and left.

Becker responded to the knock at his door, to find a dazed Jess. Her face was red and her eyes were tearful.

"Jess! Come in, and tell me what happened." He placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the sofa, where they sat side by side.

"I...It's Bethany. I should believe her, but I don't. I didn't even give her a chance to go into details. I know her and I know you," she said, looking at Becker. "I believe you. You don't have to say anything, and I still believe you. And I feel horrible, because she's my sister."

A normal person would have been confused. Becker, however, knowing Jess, and hearing a little about Bethany before she arrived, had figured out the basics. Plus there was that "tea party" earlier.

"What, exactly, did she tell you?" he asked.

"That you came over and you tried...to kiss her...and...more," said Jess, sobbing. "I don't believe her. Even if I did, even if it's true, we're just friends and you have the right to try to kiss anyone you want, but right now that's not even the issue."

"The issue is that she's your sister and you want to trust her but you don't," he said, rubbing her back lightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Becker," she said, "Would you please tell me what happened?"

Becker looked at her sad, messy face, and grinned sadly. She wasn't accusing him of anything. She knew. She just knew he wouldn't betray her, and that fact touched him more than he could imagine. He took her hand.

"Bethany called me and said you were inviting me for tea. I went over, and you were conspicuously absent. Bethany avoided my questions about where you were, and she flirted with me. It wasn't that bad actually, the worst thing she did was touch my chest."

Jess chuckled sadly. "She showed remarkable restraint." They smiled and sat silently. "Then what?"

Becker sighed. He couldn't, wouldn't actually, keep anything from her, but he knew this was going to hurt. "She asked me if I would stay for some, 'fun.' I said no, and left."

Jess smiled sadly, and nodded. "I hate her."

"Jess..."

"She can't let me be, Becker," she said crossly. "I don't know why but she tries to take everything good in my life, and everyone good."

Becker sighed. "Jess, maybe you need to have it out. There has to be some reason behind this. And not that I'm defending her, but she did say that you and I were just friends, that I was fair game. I don't think she would've tried that if we were..you know… together."

"You don't know her."

"You're right, I don't," he said, gently pulling her into his arms, and holding her tight. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry she pulled such a rotten stunt."

Jess cried a little bit in his arms, then she said, "Thank you, for not giving in to her."

Becker smiled. "Don't thank me Jess. It was the only thing I could do. I'm not interested in Bethany Parker."

Jess smiled, and despite the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, her heart lightened a little. In this small way, Becker had chosen her.

Abby and Connor returned home, having been filled in by Becker. Abby was trying her best to stay calm, but in reality, she just wanted to punch Bethany.

Bethany rushed at them as soon as she heard the door. "Thank goodness! I thought you'd never get here. I'm all alone, stranded in a strange city with no friends, no car, no contacts..."

Abby rolled her eyes, and moved past her.

Connor simply said, "Hiya."

"Hiya?" replied Bethany. "Jess has been missing for hours, and all you can say is 'hiya?"

"She's not missing," said Abby coolly. "She's fine. She's at Becker's."

"She's what? Are you kidding me? That...animal tries to seduce me, and she goes to him?"

Abby got right up in her face. "I'm only saying this once. I don't believe you. Jess doesn't believe you. There's no way in hell that Becker would ever do anything like that to Jess. So, if you don't want to get...hurt...stay the hell away from all of us, especially Jess and Becker, got it?"

"Got it," Bethany said. "I don't bruise well, so just keep back."

Abby smiled as Bethany retreated to Jess' bedroom. Connor smirked and sent Abby an air-kiss.

Around supper time, Becker brought Jess home, bringing Chinese with them. The four of them ate in the living room, watching a film, while Bethany ate alone in 'her' room. She didn't make any appearances while Becker was there.

Everyone went to bed early, and Jess only ran into Bethany, once, on the way to the bathroom. They ignored each other.

Sunday was quiet. Jess and Bethany slept in late. By 1pm, they were up, but hardly moving. Connor ordered pizza, and they all watched a sci-fi flick, even Bethany, who kept her mouth shut, probably because Abby kept eyeing her.

Matt and Emily invited them all over for supper that evening, and they had a pleasant evening. Bethany became fascinated by Emily.

"Your husband sounds awful! Hasn't he ever heard of woman's lib?"

The others all stifled a laugh, and again Bethany felt like an outsider. There was some big joke going on, and Bethany wasn't in on it. Becker was there as well, and to his credit, he said nothing about the 'tea.' Matt, Connor, and Becker took off to go do some 'guy' thing, and the girls were left alone. Abby and Jess played video games, which Emily didn't seem to understand, while Emily and Bethany chatted about fashion.

Bethany left Matt and Emily's chatting about how ladylike and elegant Emily was. Abby rolled her eyes, as Bethany talked like she could teach Emily a lot.

"You have no idea," thought Abby.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four,Conclusion, Older Sister, repost

The next morning, Abby and Connor had early shifts, so they decided to have Becker drive Jess in later.

Bethany answered the door. Becker held his breath, but didn't say anything. He simply walked past.

"Good morning," said Jess brightly.

"Good morning," he said. "You're happy."

Jess smiled. "She goes home this evening."

Becker laughed. Bethany walked past, eyeing them both with scorn.

"I take it you haven't made up," he said with a smirk at Jess. She just smiled as she tied her strappy high heeled sandals. Then he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, straightening. "It would have been someone else."

"Oh, so you're planning on having another close male friend soon are you?"

Jess smirked, and leaned in close. "Why, would that bother you?"

He looked down at her pretty, subtly made up face. "Yeah, I think it would."

For a second they stared, inches away from each other. Then their cell phones starting ringing and a horrible noise went off in Jess's bag.

"What the hell is going on?" cried Bethany, running out of Jess' room.

Becker and Jess exchanged worried glances.

"Just work," said Jess. "No biggie."

"Work? What the hell do you people do? I thought you worked with computers and he was with security. Why page you both at once?"

"Um, a security breach in my computer system?" suggested Jess weakly.

Becker was on the phone, while Jess pulled the portable ADD from her bag. Her eyes widened at the readings.

"It's close, Becker, very close."

"Shit!" exclaimed Becker. "Lester's got confirmation of an incursion two streets away. The team's on its way."

"Incursion? What? Wait! Where are you going?" asked Bethany.

Becker and Jess charged out, Becker stopping at the boot of his truck, Jess trying to juggle the ADD, her laptop, and her phone. "This is so much easier in the hub," she mumbled.

Becker chuckled. "We need to get you rigged up so you're a portable, one-woman control room."

"I am rerouting traffic from Elderberry Street, citing a gas leak, and alerting the police to keep everyone away," Jess said, professionally. "I'm also hacking into radio and TV and telling people on Elderberry to stay in their homes."

"You can do that?" asked Bethany, peering over Jess' shoulder. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Bethany? Get in the flat now," said Jess firmly.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, little sister, to give me commands?"

"Bethany!" snapped Becker. "Flat. Now. Inside."

Bethany sneered. "No. Shove. Off."

"I have an ETA on Matt and the others, 20 minutes," said Jess, ignoring Beth for a second.

"20 minutes?" asked Becker.

"Road work. I am trying to reroute them now."

"We're going to be on our own for a while," said Becker, producing a large EMD and a small one for Jess. "Any id on the incursion?"

"Not yet, the CCTV is horrible. It's mostly private homes and flats, so there isn't much camera activity. I'm trying another tact, police and traffic monitors. Ha! Got it. I am good. Uh-oH..." Jess trailed off with a look of horror.

Becker knew that look. "I take it they're not on a green diet." he said.

"Deinocheirus, at least three," said Jess.

"Damn! Bigger and meaner than raptors."

Bethany stared at the guns, especially the one that looked natural in Jess' grip. "What the hell is going on? Why did he give you a gun Jessie, and why in hell did you take it? You can't shoot! And what's coming, dinocociwhat?"

"Bethany! Go inside, lock the doors and stay away from windows," ordered Jess.

"What are you on about?"

Becker stormed up, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her toward the flat. "DO...AS...SHE...SAYS... We're not playing. You, and everyone here, are in danger."

Bethany looked at him as if he were mad.

"Becker!" Jess screamed.

Becker ran to Jess.

"I'm trying to clear the civilians still in the street, but the police are in shock, or delayed by that traffic jam. The deinocheirus are rampaging. We have three confirmed fatalities, all civilians."

Becker exhaled. "And the anomaly is still open."

"We can't close it until the team gets here with a locking device," said Jess, somehow maintaining calm.

"We can't wait. Too many people are in the way of those things."

"You can't go alone...Oh, my god, Becker, they're crashing into that window...it's a home-run daycare."

Becker said nothing, grabbed his EMD, jumped in the truck with Jess and sped off. Bethany watched them go.

"Here," said Becker handing Jess a larger EMD. "Don't look for them, but if they come near the truck, blast them." He parked a distance away, so Jess could guide him, but not be in immediate danger. Becker ran off to battle three dinosaurs alone.

It was chaos on Elderberry Street. There were two police cars and a fire truck, and several civilians still on the street. Jess directed the fire truck to the daycare, warning the firefighters not to go inside. She saw a side door open and several children with adults coming out. She then saw that Becker was evacuating them.

"Jess," he said into his comm., "I need a visual. The teacher did a quick headcount and we've got one missing child."

"Oh, God" said Jess. "No visual out here, Becker. No dinosaurs, no...Wait, I see the girl Becker. She's climbing through the broken window."

Jess watched the little girl trip and then Jess heard a roar. She jumped out of the truck and ran as fast as possible. The Deinocheirus leapt toward the girl. Jess fired, still a fair distance away, but she hit it. The little girl screamed, and Jess ran to her.

"It's Ok, sweetie," she said sweetly, and as calmly as she could. She looked behind her at the unconscious dino.

Jess reported into her comm., "Becker, I've got the child, and we have one dino down. Repeat, child is safe, one dinosaur unconscious."

"You're brilliant," came the reply.

Jess smiled, picked up the child and walked briskly to the fire truck. She handed the child to a firefighter who was staring at the unconscious dinosaur a few feet away.

"Keep everyone back," she told him. "I know," she said, responding to where his eyes were focused. "But we're handling it. It is under control. We need you, and those police officers," she said pointing across the street. "To take charge out here. Keep everyone away from the daycare, and get everyone off the street to a safe distance. Understood?" The firefighter nodded and left with the child.

"What the hell is that?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Bethany? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that...is that a dinosaur?"

"Bethany get back!"

"Why were you giving orders to that firefighter? Why is Becker in there with...?"

"Ah!" Becker screamed from within the daycare, and Jess ran to him.

"Jessie! Are you insane? That's where those...things are! Come back!"

Jess entered the daycare and saw one dinosaur lying stunned on a brightly colored carpet with the words 'READING CIRCLE' printed on it.

"Jess!" came Becker's voice. "Get out of here!" He was pinned behind a piano, and the deinocheirus was trying to get to him through the piano.

Jess raised her EMD, she had an easy, perfect shot of its back as its attention was all on Becker.

"Ahhh!" Bethany screamed. The dino turned from the piano and Becker to the girls. Jess' element of surprise was gone. Bethany tried to grab Jess. "Come on, we gotta get out!"

"Don't move!" screamed Becker.

Jess grabbed Bethany's arm, "Stay still," she hissed. "These things react to movement. It's fast, Beth, trust me. We'd never outrun it."

Bethany stood still, listening to her sister.

"Jess," said Becker, his voice as low and even as possible. "I'm going to push this piano out, when it reacts to the movement and noise, shoot it."

Jess nodded silently, but Bethany protested.

"Are you crazy? It'll eat you, or us, or all of us. Let's just...wait quietly...till someone, like the army comes, you know, the professionals."

"Bethany," whispered Jess, "We _are_ the professionals."

"NOW!" screamed Becker.

Everything happened at once. Becker pushed the piano, the dinosaur lunged at it, Becker ducked around the dinosaur, Jess shot it, Bethany screamed, Jess grabbed her sister and shoved her out of the building, Becker ran out just behind them, and finally, the dinosaur fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Bethany looked like she was about to faint. "Oh, my God, what the hell is going on? Why are there dinosaurs? They're extinct! Why are you two chasing after them?"

Bethany suddenly ran out of energy. She stopped babbling, took a breath, and sighed. "Well, I have a billion questions." She said, sighing again. "At least we're alive, thank God, and it's over."

"It's not over Beth," said Jess. Becker knew what she meant, as they raced to Becker's truck where the ADD and laptop were. "No signs of further incursion. The anomaly is still open," Jess said.

Becker walked right up to the anomaly, shining and shimmering at the top of the stairs to a music store.

"I certainly hope no one comes out. They'd step right into the Jurassic or Triassic period."

"Don't worry," said Jess. "The people in the store are staying put. They've been told it isn't safe out here due to a broken gas main."

"Due to dinosaurs," grumbled Bethany.

"We can't tell them that, can we?" snapped Jess impatiently.

"How far is the team?" asked Becker.

"I don't...""

"Closer, than ya think," said an Irish brogue behind them. They turned to see Matt's grinning face, with Abby, Connor, and Emily directly behind him.

"Lock this thing, would you? Before anything else comes through," said Becker.

Matt sat up the locking device, and Bethany watched in awe as the shining ball of light shrunk.

"We got three deinocheirus in there," said Becker pointing. "I haven't done a sweep to verify that they're the only ones."

"I'm not getting any hysterical reports over police scanners," said Jess, "So, it's a pretty good bet they're it."

"Let's make sure," said Matt. "Emily, Abby check for incursion." The ladies nodded and headed out. "Connor, you stay on the anomaly and get ready to open it."

"Open it?" asked Bethany.

Matt looked at her, and then said, rather rudely, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"My flat is two streets away," said Jess, "She followed us."

"We'll deal with you later," said Matt. "Don't do anything else stupid, like following us. Stay with Jess. Connor? Stay with the Parker sisters."

Connor nodded.

Matt then said to Becker, "Come on, mate. We've got dinosaurs to send home."

Bethany watched as Connor reopened the anomaly, and three unconscious dinosaurs were shoved back through. She then watched as Emily and Abby reported no other creatures. She heard some of Matt's conversation to the firefighters and daycare staff. Then a man in a suit arrived talking haughtily, making threats, and getting signatures on legal papers.

Then she watched her little sister. Jess never looked up from her laptop. She organized a 'cleanup crew' to deal with cover stories and building repairs. She was responsible for distributing the cover stories to all media and news organizations. Then she directed police, fire, and ARC personnel where they were needed.

She happily reported that there were no other injuries or structural damages. She then had the grim task of rounding up next of kin information for the people killed. The man in the suit nodded grimly, took the information and left. She later found out that had been Jess' boss, Lester.

A few men, dressed liked Becker, were stationed by the anomaly until it faded. Bethany was delighted to discover that those things, whatever they were, went away.

Everyone, including Bethany drove to the ARC where she was given a condensed account of what exactly Jess and the ARC did.

"Wow. I'm glad I'm sober, or I'd never believe it." Bethany looked at Jess. "You do what you did this morning, on a regular basis?"

"We don't have creature incursions every day," said Jess, "But yes, we do it rather frequently."

"Too frequently," said Becker.

Bethany turned to him, "and you and the others actually chase, stun, and return creatures to their time?"

"We try to return them, we can't always do it though," said Becker.

"Some creatures are kept here," added Abby, a few feet away. "Hopefully we'll return them all someday. That's my job, by the way, to look after the creatures."

"Oh, you're the animal expert, and I thought it was an insignificant job," she said ruefully. "I'm sorry. I underestimated all of you, especially you, Jess. Can you forgive me?"

Jess smiled. "That's what sisters do," she said, with a hug.

Bethany than turned to Becker. "I'm sorry for...well, you know. But," she said pointing a finger at him, "It's your job to protect them, right? So I expect you to keep my sister safe."

Jess groaned. "Please don't," she said. "He feels guilty enough as it is."

"Why?"

Matt spoke up, "Because we can't save everyone. Today, Becker and Jess were able to save those people in the daycare, but before we could get to them three innocent bystanders were killed."

Bethany was quiet. "Your job is horrible," she finally said.

Everyone, including Becker laughed. Than Becker walked up to Bethany and said, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure your sister is safe."

Jess smiled.

Bethany said, "I'd like a promise that she won't ever get hurt, but I'll take what I can get." She turned back to her sister. "I don't envy you anymore Jessie," she said. "You may be a genius, but my God you bare a heavy burden."

"I like my job, Beth. I feel like I'm really helping people."

"But the danger Jess."

"I know, but now that I know it's happening, that time is invading our lives, I can't walk away."

"I can," Beth said with a smile. "About Becker," she said, seeing Jess tense. "I'm glad he's got your back."

Jess grinned. "He's a good guy," she said simply.

Beth paused, and then said. "It's none of my business, but it's pretty clear that you like him more than 'just friends,' and I can tell he feels the same way."

"I hope so, but it's complicated Beth. You've seen our lives."

"I should think that makes it easier, Jess. You know how precious time is. Please, don't waste it Jessie."

Jess looked at her older sister, and for the first time in a long time, she believed her. "I'll try not to."

Bethany smiled at her awkward, amazing little sister. "I'm proud of you," she said. "I'm also terrified for you, but very proud." Jess hugged her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this heartwarming sisterly moment," said Lester. "But I need to have a chat with Miss Parker. Then he stared at the two Parkers. "I mean the new Miss Parker," he clarified.

Becker and Jess watched from the ADD as Lester gave Bethany the talk. Through the open door they could make out some of what Lester was saying: "Do not tell anyone. Will constitute a breach of national security," and "Prison until you die."

"He softened it a little," joked Becker, "Must be because she's family."

Jess smiled and he smirked.

"I think maybe things we'll be different between us," said Jess, hopefully. "I mean between me and Bethany," she said suddenly, flushing a little.

Becker grinned. "Jess, Bethany said some things that made sense."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she did." He leaned in close, and Jess followed, their lips touching, for a sweet gentle kiss that perhaps went on a tad too long.

"I beg your pardon," said Lester. "Are we infringing on the canoodling time of the two of you?"

Jess blushed, and Becker smiled. Lester gave them a good scowl, and then winked. Jess saw Bethany's face; it was honestly happy.

"I was wondering," she said to Becker. "Now that it looks like you are off limits, do you have any eligible male relatives, over the age of 18?"

The end


End file.
